1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for a zigzag-operated shift lever in which the shift lever is shift-operated in accordance with an operation groove having a zigzag pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lighting device for a zigzag-operated shift lever in which the shift lever is shift-operated in accordance with an operation groove having a zigzag pattern is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-53481.
As illustrated in FIG. 4, the lighting device for a zigzag-operated shift lever comprises: a case main body 72 which covers a supporting portion 70A of a shift lever 70; a position indicator plate 80 which is assembled to an upper surface open portion 74 of the case main body 72 and includes an operation groove 75 and a position indicator 78, which indicates a shift position of the shift lever 70 along the operation groove 75; and a light bulb 82 which is disposed within the case main body 72 and discharges light for illumination toward the position indicator plate 80. Further, the position indicator plate 80 is formed by a transparent material to which light from the light bulb 82 can be transmitted. In particular, when the light bulb 82 is lit while a vehicle is traveling at night, the light illuminates an area of the position indicator 78, and further, illuminates the peripheral portion of the operation groove 76 due to the repetitive reflections within the plate 80. Moreover, two light bulbs are used in this example (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-53481).
However, in this conventional lighting device for the zigzag-operated shift lever, an upper surface of the position indicator plate 80 other than the area of the position indicator 78 is coated so as to be shaded. In a case in which light is absorbed by the coated surface, the reflected light is weakened, and accordingly, the amount of light to the operation groove 76 is decreased. Consequently, when the light bulb 82 is provided at the driver's seat side, the light can hardly reach the side surface 76B of the operation groove 76 at the front passenger's seat side.